


two little pets from slum

by salaino2017



Category: Ai no Kusabi, Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Crack, M/M, kitty balls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salaino2017/pseuds/salaino2017
Summary: it's an ai no kusabi/finder au.FANART.Small drawings /comic,not really complete story.some chapters  are related,some are not.SOME FLUFF,SOME PORN





	1. Chapter 1

IN the comment of my other work,someone mentioned about the similarity between Ai no kusabi and Finder series.I haven't seen the latter before.so i search it online.Then i find it exact the kind of story i love! I can never resist assholes like Iason and Asami(fortunately only in fantasy world).THIS inspired me to draw some ANK/FINDER AU<br />  
IF asami and akihito lived in ANK world.Both iason and asami are elits in eos， riki and akihito are(forced to be) pets from slum.When These two couples meet,iason and asami may not like each other,for both them are aggresive manipulating bastards,but Riki and aki have became good friends.Life in EOS will be less boring .

 


	2. pet corner

Neither of them wanted to be a pet.they are both quite rebellious person.BUT it in aki's nature to be cheeful,so he's almost a happy pet .RIKI is always angry

 


	3. kitty akihito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> asami's kitty is cheerful,innocent and always horny

 

 

 


	4. the pets revenge

These two friends have so many to talk together,like who has the worse master,or how to mischief  the master without being found.

Do you think riki will have chance?


	5. some balls

just want to draw some balls.kitty balls are my kink


	6. when master's away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the pets shall play

Asami left for some mission.he sent aki to Iason's place to keep him accompanied.

BUT....when  left alone,the pets can be very naughty.

 

Read from  left to right.

 

yeah,the master is  naughty too,he had expected it ,allow it to happen,and enjoy the pet show secretly.Maybe he will send tape to Asami later.

i use"the master and the pet lived happily ever after..."line again,because i think that's the only kind of bedtime story iason will tell to riki.(and because it's the only english line i can think of when it comes to bedtime story XDDDD)

 

PLEASE give me some commet if you like it!

 


	7. Chapter 7

rikitty and akitty~oh,these kittens

 


	8. when master come home

ps.aki got that rat from riki.he wanted to scare his master with it.

riki felt lonely at home,so he put himself in the box.then he felt angry for feeling lonely.

those kittens,you never know what's in their mind.

pps.i like rats


	9. Chapter 9

unrelated akitty drawings

aki eating too much fish

\

aki practicing  blow job with his tail

 

 


End file.
